yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Witness-chan
Witness-chan foi uma das alunas do Yandere Simulator. Agora ela aparece na cidade como uma empregada do lado de fora do Maid-Cafe. Aparência Witness-chan usava o uniforme feminino padrão. Witness-chan também tinha cabelo escarlate longo amarrado em duas maria chiquinhas e também tinha olhos de cor escarlate. Witness-chan também usava o primeiro penteado de Saki Miyu, mas com uma cor diferente. Seu tamanho do busto foi 1. Ao contrário da aparência de Victim-chan, que foi baseada em um personagem já existente, a aparência de Witness-chan foi escolhida, porque o vermelho é geralmente ligada a fazer algo ruim e o penteado era grande para mostrar ainda mais o vermelho, de acordo com YandereDev. A partir da construção de 17 de outubro de 2019, ela é vista vestindo uma roupa de empregada doméstica fora do Maid-Cafe. Cenas Witness-chan apareceu pela primeira vez no vídeo " How to Get Away with Murder in Yandere Simulator " . No vídeo, ela testemunha Victim-chan sendo assassinada por Yandere-chan. Depois ela corre para fora da escola e chama a polícia. Mais tarde no vídeo, Yandere-chan assassina ela a fim de impedi-la de fazer certas ações de testemunhas, dependendo sua persona , e deixa seu cadáver , junto com sua arma e uniforme em torno de mentir nas dependências da escola, a fim de ser usado como prova de acusação Para a polícia. Isso faz com que Yandere-chan seja presa pela polícia devido ao assassinato que cometeu, sem descartar as provas. Ela apareceu brevemente mais tarde no Relatório de Progresso de Osana de janeiro - Parte 1 e Fazendo Senpai rejeitar uma confissão de amor nos vídeos do Yandere Simulator, onde ela testemunha Ayano envenenando os bentos de Osana Najimi. Ela reapareceu novamente na New Street do A Tour of Yandere Simulator como personagem de fundo na cidade vestida como empregada doméstica em frente ao Maid Cafe. Personalidade Witness-chan teve a persona Covarde, que foi renomeada para a persona solitário na atualização do dia 1 de dezembro de 2015. Em 01 de fevereiro de 2016, a persona Covarde foi adicionado de volta para o jogo, mas com uma função diferente. Rotina Witness-chan tinha uma rotina diferente de todos os outros alunos, sendo colocada na frente da escola para que ela pudesse ver a morte de Victim-chan. Sua rotina incluia ficar em um canto onde ela podesse testemunhar Victim-chan sendo assassinado. Remoção Junto com Victim-chan, Witness-chan foi totalmente removida do jogo. YandereDev disse que elas foram removidas porque ambas só existiam por causa do demostramento de uma característica do jogo em vídeos.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/648719055398895616 Apesar de não ser capaz de encontrar as duas no jogo, e sua existência pode ser comprovada nos arquivo JSON de algumas compilações antigas (a partir de 01 de março de 2015 a 08 de abril de 2015) e também no "How To Get Away With Murder In Yandere Simulator" é possível ver ela. É impossível ver qualquer uma delas no jogo porque elas foram removidos. Trívia * YandereDev pode adicioná-la junto com Victim-chan de volta na versão final do jogo, porque ele está planejando ter pelo menos 100 alunos.https://twitter.com/Victim_Chan/status/655917826419507200 * Por enquanto, até sua função na rua é desconhecida por sua permanência, se é que existe. * Embora ela tenha sido removida do jogo, seu modelo ainda pode ser encontrado dentro dos arquivos do jogo. * Ela foi a primeira personagem a ter a expressão traumática depois de testemunhar um assassinato. Falas "Oh meu Deus! Isso não pode estar acontecendo! " - Witness-chan testemunha assassinato de Victim-chan por Yandere-chan "Fique longe de mim! " - Witness-chan fugindo da escola "O que você .." - Sendo assassinada por Yandere-chan Galeria IdolChan.png|Witness-chan realizando sua rotina. WitnessFleeing.png|Witness-chan fugindo pelos portões da escola. ShockedWitnessChan.png|Witness-chan em choque após ver um corpo/assassinato. DeadWitness.png|Cadáver de Witness-chan. New Witness.png|Witness-chan em January Osana Progress Report - Part 1 Witness-chan Fanmade Portrait.png|Retrato de Witness-chan feito por um fã. Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens Antigos Categoria:Personagens que não estão no jogo atualmente Categoria:Yandere Simulator Categoria:Estudantes Removidos